No tienen Madre!
by amlc2102
Summary: Especial del día de las madres, aunque... los del orfanato no tienen madre!


**No tienen Madre!**

* * *

Era 10 de mayo y apenas había amanecido. Freddy miraba una foto con tristeza y se levantó de su cama.

Freddy: Golden! Iras conmigo?

Golden: Claro que si además también visitaré la tumba de mi madre

Mientras la pareja de osos se dirigían al panteón más elegante de la ciudad, que era dónde estaban enterrados los restos de sus padres, Spring y Bonbon fueron a otro lado de la ciudad, donde estaban los restos de la madre de Bonbon...

Bonbon: mamí he venido a verte. El es mi novio Springtrap. Saluda Spring!

Spring: emm buenos días señora...

Bonbon: tu y mi padre son los únicos seres muertos con los que quisiera hablar... te cantaré una canción por el día de las madres... -se pone a tocar-

 _Que alegría da decirte a ti_

 _Las cosas que ha sentido el corazón_

 _Y es que hoy descubrí que si soy feliz_

 _Es por que están mis sueños junto a ti_

 _Que alegría da decir mamá_

 _Sintiendo en las palabras emoción_

 _Puedo presumir de mi gran amor_

 _Tu eres lo mas bello que jamas me sucedió_

 _Que alegría da decirte a ti_

 _Las cosas que ha sentido el corazón_

 _Puedo presumir de mi gran amor_

 _Tu eres lo mas bello que jamas me sucedió_

 _Mamá hoy quiero decir te amo_

 _Me pienso robar tus años_

 _Ser tierno ladrón de ti_

 _Mamá hoy quiero decir te amo_

 _Mi casa serán tus brazos_

 _Yo siempre ladrón de ti_

 _Mamá te amo con todo mi corazón_

Spring: -llorando disimuladamente- muy bien. Cantaste muy bonito

Bonbon: espero que te haya gustado mamí. Te traje flores y una guitarra eléctrica tallada en madera -deja las cosas sobre la tumba- Tengo que irme, al parecer Chica quiere que celebremos a Scarlett. Adiós mamí, te amo. Despídete Spring!

Spring: hasta luego señora -se inclina haciendo una reverencia-

Y en otro lugar...

Puppet: es aquí

Bboy: estas segura?

Puppet: si, anda toca la puerta

Bboy: -toca la puerta nervioso-

Abre una mujer con barba larga...

Bboy: mujer barbuda! -La abraza-

Mujer barbuda: Bboy! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, como has crecido!

Bboy: vine a verte por ser día de las madres, y tu fuiste como una madre para mi

Mujer barbuda: ooh gracias pequeño, yo también te quiero como a un hijo, y ella quien es?

Bboy: es mi novia

Puppet: soy Puppet y soy hechicera

Mujer barbuda: ah fantástico! Es un gusto conocerte

Bboy: te traje flores y Puppet una pocion para que tu barba sea suave y tersa

Mujer barbuda: gracias a ambos!

Y en el panteón de Del Real...

Freddy: -mirando triste la tumba de su madre- Hola mamá hace mucho que no venía a verte, pero bueno, igual a veces no estabas conmigo cuando te necesitaba. Pero no es tiempo de rencores, aun así te amo y traje flores para ti -pone las flores en la tumba- ella es mi novia Golden.

Golden: hola suegrita! Descanse en paz

Freddy: dónde está la tumba de tus padres?

Golden: un poco mas para allá -Señala unas tumbas más alejadas-

Freddy: vamos a cantarle la canción... mamá te cantaré una canción...

 _Tus recuerdos guardo en mi cajón_

 _y al abrirlo me llena de dolor_

 _aunque sé que no me olvidarás_

 _allá arriba donde estás mamá. X2_

 _Es algo indescriptible_

 _que ella te falte cuando aun eres niño_

 _la madurez en ti aun no ha llegado_

 _pues tu aun estas creciendo._

 _Ay Dios mio ahora que hago_

 _para avanzar a lado de otra gente,_

 _y no asi sentirme muy diferente_

 _pues yo no tengo a mi mamá._

 _Tus recuerdos guardo en mi cajón_

 _y al abrirlo me llena de dolor_

 _aunque sé que no me olvidarás_

 _allá arriba donde estás mamá. X2_

 _Mami yo quiero darte las gracias_

 _por darme fuerza y mucho corazón para seguir._

 _Gloria sabes que me haces falta_

 _porque estaba acostumbrado a tu lado vivir,_

 _eras una madre que luchaba,_

 _y aunque estuviéramos tristes siempre nos hacías reir_

 _sabes ma' Freddy te ama,_

 _te lo quiero expresar solo a ti._

 _Tu recuerdos guardo en mi cajón_

 _y al abrirlo me llena de dolor_

 _aunque sé que no me olvidarás_

 _allá arriba donde estás mamá. X2_

 _Esto que estoy cantando_

 _alma y corazón es lo que están sintiendo,_

 _es lo que Freddy hoy esta viviendo,_

 _quisiera que todo esto solo fuera un invento._

 _Tu recuerdos guardo en mi cajón_

 _y al abrirlo me llena de dolor_

 _aunque sé que no me olvidarás_

 _allá arriba donde estás mamá. X2_

Golden: -llorando- ay Freddy que hermoso! Vamos a dejar las cosas en la tumbade mi madre

Freddy: ok

Golden: mamá te traje flores y unas películas xxx para que veas en el más allá y mira, el es mi novio Freddy es muy bueno en la cama. Debes estar orgullosa de mi

Freddy: claro que si jaja

Y en otro lugar...

Toy Freddy: tu crees que la encontremos?

Toy Chica: Puppet me dijo que aquí enterraron a las personas que murieron de hambre en el pueblo Woodstrom

Toy Freddy: quiero agradecer a mi madre el haberme salvado de morir de hambre cuando era bebé, aunque haya tenido que abandonarme

Cómo no estaban seguros de cual era la tumba decidieron dejar flores en todas las tumbas de mujeres. Y en otro panteón...

Foxy: Mangleeeeeeeeeeee!

Mangle: queeeeee?

Foxy: la encontré -mirando la tumba-

Mangle: hola suegra!

Foxy: mamá te traje una flor... emm solo tuve para eso

Mangle: y yo como solo tenía 5 pesitos le traje 3 cubitos de rico pollo

Foxy: creo que recuerdas a Mangle de ese día en que viajamos en el tiempo y me salvó de pequeño

Mangle: suegra verdad que quiere nietos?

Foxy: cállate! Además no puede contestarte

Mangle: oye la tumba de tu mamá solo tiene una cruz de madera, mira lo bonitas que están las otras, ella merece una tumba más bonita

Foxy: tienes razón, pero como lo hacemos...

Rato después.

Foxy: espero que estés feliz mamá! Mira lo bonita que está tu tumba ahora gracias a Mangle y a mi

Le pusieron una elegante lápida de mármol, una cruz de concreto a la que pintaron de otro color y una cubierta de cristal , luego tallaron su nombre en el mármol con el garfio de Foxy

Mangle: que diferencia, ahora si se ve bonita

Foxy: jeje bueno mamá tenemos que irnos porque nos van a descubrir. ..

Los zorros salen corriendo

Hombre: alguien se robó la cruz de la tumba de mi madre!

Unas horas después en el orfanato...

Scott: bien chicos los reuní a todos para pedirles algo

Freddy: claro, lo que quieras Scott

Scott: bien verán, como ustedes no tienen madre...

Bonnie: oye Scott! esta bien que seamos molestos pero no es para que nos insultes así!

Scott: aaah no me refiero a eso! me refiero a que ustedes son huérfanos, así que celebraremos a Scarlett como si fuera su madre

Todos: siiiii!

Scott: bien, Chica, tu ya sabias que haríamos esto, así que termina los preparativos de la comida, Bonnie, ya sabes, tu y Bonbon se encargan de la música, Toy Chica, haz un pastel, Spring no te vayas a poner a programar y ayuda a los demás.

Spring: si esta bien, ademas hoy no planeaba programar

Bonbon: en serio?

Spring: si es que dejare que la tarjeta madre descanse hoy... jajajaja

Toy Freddy: ba dum tsss!

Bonbon: no entiendo

Scott: ah en fin preparemos todo

Chica: y como les fue en la búsqueda de sus madres chicos?

Foxy: bien, Mangle y yo decoramos mejor la tumba de mi mamá

Mangle: quedó como ella lo merece

Toy Freddy: yo no pude encontrar a la mía!

Bonbon: yo le cante una canción

Freddy: Golden y yo también

Chica: bien, entonces preparemos lo de la fiesta de Scarlett...

Rato después...

Scarlett: Scott para que me trajiste aquí?

Scott: los chicos te tienen una sorpresa

Scarlett: ah genial!

Chica: como "no tenemos madre" como dijo Scott hemos decidido celebrarte a ti

Scarlett: aaah muchas gracias! siempre he querido saber que se siente ser celebrada el día de la madre

Prepararon una gran comida, un pastel y compraron unos cuantos regalos para Scarlett, entre ellos ropa y una cadena de oro que Freddy y Golden le compraron, Mangle le compró otros 3 cubitos de rico pollo y Foxy le dio otra flor que también había robado del panteón

Scarlett: muchas gracias hijos míos, ahora si me disculpan voy a seguir comiendo, esto esta delicioso!

Mangle: cuando yo sea madre quiero una gran fiesta de celebración

Foxy: aaaah olvida eso! ser madre es horrible, que no vez que engordaras durante 9 meses como si no hubiera un mañana, te levantaras vomitando todos los días y tendrás antojos a cada momento, luego tus huesos se debilitaran, estarás mareada, cansada, con hinchazón en los pies y en todo el cuerpo, te dolerán los pechos...

Golden: cuales? jajajaja

Mangle: aaah cállate Golden!

Freddy: pobre Bonbon cuando sea madre jajaja!

Spring: tu cállate idiota

Foxy: ah si y sobre todo el dolor Mangle, y tendrás que ir al hospital

Mangle: emm... si suena feo pero no importa, nada importa

Bonnie: cuando Chica y yo tengamos hermosos conejitos le celebrare como merece

Chica: lo se Bonnie eres tan lindo

Foxy: bueno ya, el caso es que ser madre es algo muy difícil que no cualquiera puede hacer

Golden: Chica sera buena madre

Freddy: que clase de madre sería Chica...

 ** _Visión del futuro... (patrocinada por AMLC)_**

 **La madre responsable...**

Chica: -arrullando a su bebé- Bonnie! ya hiciste la cita con el pediatra?

Bonnie: -tocando su guitarra- que! ah no, en seguida la hago Chica

Chica: esta bien

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **La madre despreocupada...**

Golden: Freddy! cuidas al niño! iré al gimnasio!

Freddy: pero Golden! tengo que ir a trabajar

Golden: nos vemos queridos... -se va-

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **La madre ideal**

Bonbon: Spring en seguida te preparo el desayuno, estoy bañando al bebé

Spring: si querida

Bonbon: luego lo llevare al pediatra a su cita mensual

Spring: esta bien linda, oye me puedes prepara una ración extra de comida para llevar al trabajo?

Bonbon: claro que si Spring!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **La madre vanidosa**

Toy Chica: Toy Freddy! ya vamonos, ya cambiaste al bebé... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! pero que espantosidad es esa! como puedes vestir a nuestro hijo de esta forma tan anticuada

Toy Freddy: anticuada! pero si es motociclista!

Toy Chica: no no no! aaah lo voy a cambiar -agarra a su bebé-

Toy Freddy: exagerada

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **La madre que todo lo puede**

Bboy: aaaaaaaaah Puppet! nuestro hijo esta pegado al techo!

Puppet: ay Bboy eres un inútil! -lo baja con magia- ya esta

Bboy: bien! ... emm Puppet ahora no se deja cambiar el pañal...

Puppet: -hace magia para cambiar el pañal- ya esta

Bboy: gracias!

Puppet: me debes un masaje en los pies

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **La madre desastrosa...**

Mangle: ya llegue Foxy! bebé... -lo abraza- como se porto mi bebé! -lo avienta hacia arriba-

Foxy: Mangle! no hagas eso!

Mangle: wiiiii! -lo avienta mas fuerte y mas alto-

Foxy: Mangle basta!

Mangle: mas alto! -lo avienta mas alto-

Foxy: -asustado- noooooooooo!

Mangle: al bebé le gusta -lo avienta mucho mas alto- vuela bebé vuela!

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaaaah! -atrapa al bebé- tranquilo hijo, estas a salvo

Bebé: -alzando sus brazos hacia Mangle-

Mangle: ves le gusta

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Foxy: ay no! de donde salieron esas visiones, sera mejor que olvidemos eso

Puppet: si olvidenlo si quieren... realmente no importa

Scarlett: -acabó de comer- ya esta chicos muchas gracias por la fiesta

Todos: de nada madre postiza!

 **Fin.**

 **Especial del día de las madres algo atrasado XD (Nota el dia de las madres en México se celebra el 10 de mayo)**


End file.
